emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7978 (2nd November 2017)
Plot Bernice bursts into Mulberry Cottage and questions if Gabby is there but Laurel and Arthur haven't seen her. They realise Gabby has run away. Ross wonders why Pete is so keen to pin Emma's murder on Gabby. Meanwhile, Gabby sits at the side of the road and tries to hitchhike a lift. A car stops - it's DS Benton and DC Wilson. Nervous Victoria and Adam prepare for their meeting with the adoption agency. Paddy apologises for letting Rhona and Leo down yesterday and promises to put it right. Laurel receives a phone call from the police about Gabby, just as her loved ones were considering calling the police themselves. Paddy and Marlon arrange to meet Leo's headteacher for lunch at The Woolpack. At the police station, DS Benton prevents Laurel from acting as Gabby's appropriate adult citing her feud with Emma so Bernice has to step in instead. Paddy and Marlon meet with Leo's headteacher Jessie Grant, who unknown to them, assumes they're a couple. DS Benton asks Gabby about leaving the flowers at the viaduct. Gabby admits to making Emma believe James was sending her messages, stating Emma deserved it after what she did to Ashley. Gabby reveals the video footage isn't destroyed, she found the memory card in Emma's house. DS Benton inquires where the memory card is now. Bernice explains Emma managed to get it back again although DS Benton can see Gabby is holding something back. Gabby reveals she has the memory card and throws it onto the table. After watching the footage, the police officers ask how Gabby came to possess the memory card again. Gabby claims she found it on Ashley's grave the day Emma died but DS Benton wonders why she didn't mention it until now. Gabby reminds the officers that those videos are the only thing she has left of her dad, so she feared them being taken away from her. Laurel leaves someone a mysterious voicemail asking for a favour. Pete returns to work at the farm. Victoria desperately tries to get hold of Adam as he's not back yet and the social worker is due any minute. Adam is stuck at the side of the road due to a flat tyre. During a break in the interview, Bernice is upset to learn Gabby overheard her talk with Laurel last night and assures Gabby that she knows she isn't capable of murder. Gabby wonders how she can prove she didn't kill Emma. Bernice advises her to tell the truth and hope for the best. Marlon and Paddy talk with Jessie, who insists she'd love to keep Leo's teaching assistant on, but the budget is squeezed. Rhona returns to the surgery covered in cow muck and is furious to learn from Pearl that Paddy is on a date. Gerry offers to get Doug fireworks at a cut price so Doug hands over £100. Marlon heads back into the kitchen as poo covered Rhona storms into the pub. Rhona is angered to see Paddy with Jessie - assuming it's his date - and ends up splattering the pair in poo. She's mortified to learn she's just flicked cow muck at Leo's headteacher. When the interview resumes, Gabby confesses to fighting with Emma a few days before she died. DS Benton suggests Gabby sneaked out of the pub, followed Emma and fought with her again. Gabby protests she didn't kill Emma. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick Guest cast *DS Benton - Justin Pierre *DC Wilson - Jennifer Lord (uncredited) Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Road *David's Shop - Shop floor *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Hotten Police Station - '' and interview room'' *The Woolpack - Bar *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Robblesfield Way *Main Street *The Grange - Front garden Notes *First appearance of Jessie Grant. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,670,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes